The present invention relates to gaming systems and, more particularly, to a lottery-type gaming system.
Lottery-type games of chance have exhibited enduring popularity since such games typically permit a player to make a relatively small investmentxe2x80x94by buying a ticketxe2x80x94with a chance of winning a significantly larger award. In addition to the entertainment value that such games provide for the players, these types of games typically provide a source of revenue for the operator, normally a charity, but sometimes a municipality or a business establishment.
One type of game system which has proven quite popular with players is the so-called break-open ticket game. In this type of game, players purchase playing cards for a relatively nominal sum, with each playing card displaying game symbols, selected ones of which correspond to award values. In a typical configuration, each playing card comprises a lamination of upper and lower plies of material, such as paper, with the game symbols displayed on the inside surface of the lower ply. The game symbols are thus initially sealed, and are revealed by xe2x80x9cbreaking openxe2x80x9d one or more flap-like portions of the upper ply.
As will be appreciated, affording players an opportunity to win awards in different ways enhances the entertainment value of the game. The present game system contemplates an arrangement whereby selected players become eligible for a bonus award, with at least one of these players, in turn, having an opportunity to win the bonus.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop a new and improved seal card game and method for playing same which would meet the above stated needs and others and provide advantageous overall results.
The lottery-type game system embodying the principles of the present invention provides multiple levels of play, including an arrangement whereby selected players become eligible for a bonus award, with at least one of the selected players thereafter having the opportunity to share in the bonus award. Thus, the overall system typically involves at least three levels of play for which all players are potentially eligible.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a system for use in playing a game of chance is provided. The system includes a plurality of playing cards, each of the playing cards including at least one of a plurality of game symbols displayed thereon. Some of the playing cards display an eligible game symbol. A master game card is provided for use in conjunction with the playing cards. At least one of the master game card and playing cards includes a first identifier for identifying a first award. The master game card includes at least one winning game symbol selected from the eligible game symbols associated with the identified first award. One or more bonus round tickets are provided for use in conjunction with the master game card. The bonus round ticket has at least one bonus round award identifier for identifying a bonus round award and at least one bonus round winning game symbol selected from the eligible game symbols associated with the identified bonus round award.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a system for use in playing a game of chance is provided. The system includes a plurality of playing cards. The playing cards include game symbols displayed thereon. Some of the playing cards display an eligible game symbol, each of the eligible game symbols being different from the other other eligible game symbols A master game card is provided for use in conjunction with the plurality of playing cards. At least one of the master game card and the playing cards includes means for identifying the eligible game symbols. The master game card includes means for identifying one of the eligible game symbols as a winning game symbol. A plurality of bonus round tickets are provided for use in conjunction with the master game card. The bonus round tickets each have at least one award identifier for identifying a bonus round award and at least one bonus round winning game symbol selected the the eligible game symbols associated with the identified bonus round award.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of playing a game of chance is provided. The method includes distributing a plurality of playing cards to a plurality of players and removing at least one cover member on each of the playing cards to reveal at least one of a plurality of game symbols. Some of the playing cards include an eligible game symbol which is eligible for a first bonus round of play. In the first bonus round of play, uncovering a winning game symbol selected from the eligible game symbols associated with a first award. A holder of the playing card displaying the winning game symbol receives the first award. In a second bonus round of play, the holder of the playing card displaying the winning game symbol selects one of a plurality of bonus round tickets. The bonus round tickets each have at least one bonus round award identifier for identifying a bonus round award and at least one bonus round winning game symbol selected from the eligible game symbols associated with the identified bonus round award.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of playing a game of chance is provided. The method includes distributing a plurality of playing cards to a plurality of players and removing cover members on the playing cards to reveal a plurality of game symbols. Some of the playing cards include a game symbol which is eligible for a bonus round of play. A winning game symbol selected from the eligible game symbols is uncovered. A holder of the playing card displaying the winning game symbol is permitted to select one of a plurality of bonus round tickets. The bonus round tickets each have at least one bonus round award identifier for identifying a bonus round award and at least one bonus round winning game symbol selected from the eligible game symbols associated with the identified bonus round award. At least one of the bonus round tickets identifying a bonus round award associated with the winning game symbol.
The advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.